


Su nombre era Robin

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Infidelity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Obsession, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Ra's and his family drama, Ra'sTim Week, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, a little bit, i think, kinda ooc tbh, prostitute tim, rastim week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: “Dime, guapo, ¿tu esposa sabe que te gusta cogerte a chicos en minifalda que usan maquillaje?”Ra’s se queda inexpresivo.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Ra'sTim Week 2021





	Su nombre era Robin

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Yo? Super muerta y cansada.  
> ¿El fic? Mega ooc y self indulgent.  
> ¿Las clases en linea? No funcionan.

**Día 4:** _Prostitución_

*

*

En general, Ra’s no hace este tipo de cosas.

De hecho, Ra’s no recuerda la última vez que hizo algo como esto, probablemente fue en su fiesta de despedida de soltero, hace poco más de veinticinco años. Y no es que Ra’s tenga nada en contra de esta situación, pero vamos, tiene cincuenta años, es casado, hay tres hijos esperándolo en casa.

Sin embargo, está aquí: En un burdel.

(No es culpa suya, es de Melisande. Ella lleva meses enojada con Ra’s sin razón alguna, tratándolo a gritos y durmiendo en otra habitación.

Ra’s es un hombre; tiene necesidades, ¿de acuerdo?)

“Slade, te las arreglaste para encontrar el prostíbulo de peor calidad que he visto en mi vida,” dice Ra’s con molestia a su amigo mientras ambos beben whiskey barato en la barra del bar, mirando pasar a las prostitutas y sus ropas vulgares en busca de clientes.

Slade alza una ceja, “¿Quieres ir a un lugar de alta clase donde nos encuentre algún otro ejecutivo y le diga sobre esto a Addie, y más importante, a Melisande?”

Ra’s frunce el ceño ante la mención de su esposa.

“Ciertamente no.”

“Entonces cállate y busca alguna chica que te guste; están limpias, si eso es lo que te preocupa,” declara el hombre de cabello blanco antes de terminarse su vaso de whiskey y dejarlo sobre la barra con fuerza.

“¿Quién te habló sobre este lugar, a todo esto?” inquiere Ra’s, mirando con curiosidad a su compañero.

“Mi hijo.”

Ra’s casi escupe su último trago, haciendo reír a Slade.

“¿Qué te pasa? Grant y Dusan tienen la misma edad, no puedes pensar que son vírgenes.”

“No lo hacía, simplemente que no me veo preguntándole a mi hijo mayor sobre qué prostíbulos suele frecuentar,” dice Ra’s antes de sacar un cigarro y encenderlo entre sus labios.

“Sigo sin creer que tu esposa se niegue a siquiera hablar contigo,” se burla Slade al tiempo que le hace una seña a una chica rubia extremadamente joven y esbelta.

“Mira quien habla, tú y Addie llevan años sin dirigirse la palabra.”

“Sí, pero nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado; ¿no se supone que tú amabas a tu esposa?”

La chica rubia, usando un vestido amarillo con negro obscenamente corto, se sienta en las piernas de Slade.

“Hola guapo, soy Terra,” dice a forma de saludo, cruzando sus piernas y acariciando el mentón del hombre con su pequeña mano.

Ra’s apaga su cigarro y se pone de pie con una mueca de incomodidad. 

“Diviértete,” murmura antes de dejar a su amigo y la chica solos, decidido a hacer una parada en el baño antes de irse.

No tiene nada en contra del lugar en sí, simplemente que se nota demasiado que es un prostíbulo, y Ra’s siempre ha preferido que sus mujeres parezcan realmente su pareja. Elegantemente vestidas y acompañándolo a alguna fiesta pequeña para después tener una buena ronda de sexo. Aunque, después de casarse con Melisande, no ha vuelto a salir con ninguna otra mujer; así que todo esto es un tanto chocante para él, quien se ha desacostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones.

Antes de que pueda encontrar el baño, una mano fría con uñas postizas se pone sobre su hombro.

“¿Tienes un momento, galán?” pregunta con picardía una voz suave y burlona.

Ra’s está dispuesto a voltearse y declinar el ofrecimiento amablemente, pero entonces _mira_ a la chica frente suyo.

Es una chica preciosa, no, hermosa. Parece salida de una pintura francesa y Ra’s se queda sin aliento.

Tiene cabello negro corto, apenas rozando su mentón. Grandes ojos azules con pestañas gruesas y rizadas. Pómulos altos, nariz respigada, labios prominentes con un marcado arco de cupido. Un rostro exquisito, digno de una reina. Piel blanca de porcelana sin ningún tipo de marca.

El cuerpo aún más delgado que el de la chica que se ha llevado Slade; una cintura tan diminuta que Ra’s jura que puede rodearla con sus manos, caderas y muslos del ancho perfecto. Tiene los pechos más pequeños que Ra’s haya visto nunca, pero también puede ver la curva de un trasero redondo y levantado, como una bailarina.

Trae puesto un vestido rojo de tubo que deja poco a la imaginación, una chaqueta negra de cuero encima y una gruesa gargantilla negra. Por alguna extraña razón, usa también una cinta verde atada a la cintura; una especie de listón que desentona bastante, pero Ra’s no piensa demasiado en ello.

Un detalle casi tierno, es que incluso con esos tacones tan peligrosamente altos de quince centímetros que seguro está usando, la chica difícilmente llega a los labios de Ra’s. Ella levanta el rostro y lo mira con esos enormes ojos azules a través del maquillaje cargado y oscuro.

La chica se muerde el labio pintado de rojo carmesí.

“Puedes llamarme Robin, si quisieras pasar un buen rato, claro.”

Ra’s traga saliva. Hasta hace unos momentos, estaba seguro de que se iría del lugar sin tocar a ninguna de esas mujeres, pero ahora tiene enfrente a esta chica con su belleza única y juventud latiente (y Ra’s no tiene ningún fetiche con la edad, solo es imposible no encontrar tentadora esa juventud en flor).

“¿Cuántos años tienes?” pregunta Ra’s después de aclararse la garganta con dificultad, su mirada perdiéndose en esas largas piernas casi expuestas por completo a la vista.

“Veinte,” dice ella en un ronroneo, colgándose de su cuello.

El hombre de ojos verdes considera sus opciones: Puede declinar la oferta e irse a casa a dormir solo… O puede aceptarla, darle un fajo de billetes a la linda mujer y deshacerse del estrés que se la acumulado por casi diez meses.

Su esposa no tiene porqué enterarse, y Ra’s no tiene porqué volver a repetir esto. Todo es tan sencillo como una sola noche, una sola mentira y olvidarse de ello al día siguiente.

“Bien, Robin, guíame.”

Robin le sonríe con coquetería antes de tomarle la mano y arrastrarlo por el pasillo hasta que llegan a un área llena de cortinas. La chica se agacha un poco hasta que encuentra una que le agrada y la abre, dejando a la vista un sofá verde circular.

Ambos entran y ella cierra la cortina de nuevo, empujando suavemente a Ra’s hacia el sofá, donde ella se trepa sobre él como una tigresa.

“Eres muy guapo,” dice ella casi en un gemido.

Él alza una ceja, “No... No tienes que decir eso.”

“Es que eres realmente atractivo, la mayoría de mis clientes…” aquí ella se detiene a sí misma, chasqueando la lengua, “Ah, olvídalo,” finaliza Robin antes de simplemente bajar sus manos y desabrochar con extrema facilidad el cinturón de Ra’s.

“Puedo chupártela primero, a menos que prefieras otra cosa,” ofrece ella sin vergüenza, quieta y esperando una orden. Y la forma de hablar de Robin es tan confiada (tan casual) que Ra’s se siente como el hombre más torpe del mundo.

“Está bien, eh, ¿traes condones?”

La chica asiente antes de meter una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacar uno, mostrándole el empaque semitransparente.

“Perfecto,” murmura Ra’s, sujetando el mentón de la chica para besarla, succionando ligeramente esos preciosos y carnosos labios.

Ella jadea con sorpresa y Ra’s aprovecha el gesto para introducir su lengua en la boca de ella, profundizando el beso al tiempo que sus manos cobran vida y la toman por el trasero, estrujando sus nalgas por encima de la tela.

Cuando se separan, con un hilo de saliva uniéndolos, ella se ríe con suavidad.

“Como consejo, deberías preguntar antes de besar.”

“Lo siento,” se apresura a contestar.

“Tranquilo, eres mi primer cliente. En fin…”

Robin se coloca de rodillas en el suelo y termina de abrir el pantalón de Ra’s; de forma traviesa, pasa su lengua sobre el notable bulto por encima de la ropa interior.

“¿Tu esposa no te hace caso?” pregunta ella con diversión, mirando de reojo el anillo de oro en la mano del hombre. Ante esto, Ra’s frunce el ceño y baja su mano para sujetar el cabello de la chica con cierta fuerza, ligeramente molesto.

“Deja de hablar,” ordena con falsa autoridad, pero ella asiente.

“Como gustes.”

Robin mueve el bóxer del hombre lo suficiente para sacar el miembro semiduro y húmedo de Ra’s, subiendo y bajando su mano de forma tentativa, sorprendida ante el tamaño.

(Grande, grueso. Sí, Ra’s sabe que está bien dotado, lo sabía desde hace años).

Durante un momento, parece que Robin va a echarse para atrás, pero entonces se relame los labios y suelta el pene del hombre para abrir el paquete de plástico y sacar el condón, el cual coloca en la extensión del hombre como si nada.

Una vez que ella parece satisfecha con cómo ha quedado la protección, lame la punta del miembro, sacando un gruñido de Ra’s, quien no puede evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás unos segundos, un espasmo de placer y sorpresa recorriendo su cuerpo.

Sonriente y orgullosa, Robin comienza a lamerlo con entusiasmo, paseando su lengua por toda la extensión del miembro una y otra vez, como si de un caramelo se tratarse. Una vez que ha pasado su lengua por toda la piel al menos una vez (dejando su saliva sobre el látex), regresa a la punta y abre su boca para meter la base del miembro en sus labios, succionando con fuerza y ahuecando las mejillas.

“Mierda…” susurra Ra’s, cerrando los ojos a medias ante la cálida sensación de la boca de la chica; apretando el sedoso cabello negro entre sus dedos.

Poco a poco, Robin comienza a meter más y más del miembro en su boca, hasta que, inevitablemente, el pene de Ra’s golpea su garganta.

Es una visión de lo más erótica, Robin con sus labios hinchados y nariz pegada al vello púbico de Ra’s; un bulto latiente viéndose en su garganta.

Ra’s toma aire antes de acariciar durante un momento el rostro de la chica, entonces, la sujeta con ambas manos para indicarle que se quede quieta. En ese momento, comienza a moverse.

Entra y sale con tanto cuidado como puede, follándose esa linda boca, respirando con fuerza ante la forma tan deliciosa en que la garganta de ella garganta se abre para dejarlo entrar; ojos brillantes mirándolo como si fuera lo único que hay en el mundo.

Ra’s pasa saliva y baja una de sus manos para tantear el cuello de la chica, sintiendo como el bulto de su propio miembro aparece y desparece incluso ante la gruesa gargantilla.

“¿Te molesta si…?”

Ella levanta su mano y mueve el dedo índice en un “No”, por lo que Ra’s regresa a su tarea. Embistiendo esa preciosa boca, sintiendo su ego subir un poco al verla tensar la quijada debido a la presión.

Tras varios minutos así, por fin se corre dentro de la garganta de Robin, quedándose quieto para disfrutar la sensación. Después, sale con cuidado y se quita el condón.

Ella se acaricia la garganta y pasa saliva, respirando de forma sonora antes de ponerse de pie para acosarse sobre el sofá, abriendo las piernas, invitándolo con descaro.

Ra’s se arroja sobre ella, metiendo sus manos bajo el vestido con necesidad, ansioso por quitarle las bragas y tomarla propiamente, la idea de perderse en su interior haciendo que sienta su miembro latiendo de nuevo a pesar de su reciente clímax, y entonces…

Entonces sus manos palpan algo. Algo duro y cuya anatomía Ra’s conoce bien.

Robin gime con exageración, arqueando la espalda ante el roce. Pero Ra’s se aleja de inmediato, ojos abiertos como platos; ella parpadea confundida y levanta la cabeza.

“¿Qué pasa?”

Ra’s siente sus manos temblar.

“Eres… Eres un hombre.”

Robin asiente con extrañeza, claramente sin entender el problema.

“Sí. Soy un travesti.”

 _Mierda_. 

“Yo… ¿Todas las chicas son travestis?” logra preguntar con nerviosismo. _Realmente voy a matar a Slade_ , piensa con furia. 

“¿Qué? Claro que no, los travestis usamos este listón verde,” explica ella… Bueno, él, “¡El anuncio está en todos lados!”

Ra’s no ha visto eso (obviamente), pero en todo caso… Un momento.

Robin es un hombre, lo que significa que Ra’s acaba de follarse la boca de un hombre.

Toma un momento que el pensamiento caiga con peso sobre Ra’s, haciéndolo estremecer y enrojecer con fuerza, viendo rojo.

“Tengo que irme,” dice con prisa antes de acomodarse el pantalón para salir casi corriendo del lugar.

Robin sale detrás de él, furioso y gritando.

“¡Imbécil, ven aquí y págame!”

Pero Ra’s sale del lugar antes de que Robin y sus tacones puedan alcanzarlo; aun furioso, sube a su auto y huye a toda velocidad, repitiéndose durante todo el camino que él, Ra’s al Ghul no es gay.

*

*

“Te ves terrible,” le dice Melisande con disgusto la mañana siguiente cuando chocan en la cocina, ambos con sus tazas de café en mano.

Ra’s gruñe antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida, mente perdida en el evento de la noche anterior y todo lo que puede implicar.

(Lo mucho que le ha gustado la boca de ese chico, lo lindo de sus ojos, lo perfecta de su cintura y como no ha podido escucharlo gemir como desearía…) 

Ra’s no es gay. No lo es.

Le han gustado las mujeres toda la vida; le gustan los pechos grandes y las caderas anchas y esas caritas delicadas de revista. Nunca en sus cincuenta años de vida había siquiera considerado atractivo a otro hombre. Nunca.

No puede evitar suspirar, un dolor de cabeza amenazado con atacarlo. A pesar de que su mete le repita que es heterosexual, no cambia que la noche anterior ha tenido uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida gracias a los labios de un chico. Un hombre.

(Eso sin contar que ciertamente había encontrado a Robin como una mujer muy hermosa).

“Oh, ¿ahora no me diriges la palabra?” se queja su esposa con el ceño fruncido, cruzando los brazos bajo los senos es un gesto que el hombre conoce desde sus días de universidad.

Ra’s alza una ceja antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar fuera de la cocina con pasos lentos, mirando su taza de café con resignación. Este es el escenario que había querido evitar.

“Mira quien habla,” murmura con hastío al salir. Es una suerte que Nyssa y Talía aparezcan en ese momento para distraer a Melisande, ya que Ra’s definitivamente no tiene ganas de discutir.

No cuando tiene ese nudo en el estómago haciéndolo cuestionar su masculinidad.

(Esa noche Ra’s se encierra en el baño y mira un par de videos pornográficos en su celular donde solo aparecen mujeres, meramente para asegurarse que Robin no ha significado nada y que todo ha sido culpa de ese increíble disfraz que le ha hecho lucir como una verdadera dama.

Los videos le excitan, _por supuesto_. Y termina sintiéndose relajado y algo eufórico después de correrse con ayuda de su mano, pero por alguna razón, no logra dejar de pensar en los preciosos labios de Robin hinchados alrededor de su miembro).

*

*

Ra’s debería sentirse culpable de serle infiel a su esposa.

Pero no lo hace.

*

*

Le toma exactamente una semana rendirse y volver al burdel con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos y un nerviosismo horrible en su estómago abriéndose paso minuto a minuto.

Todo esto es… Complicado.

Ra’s realmente ha tratado de no hacer esto, realmente lo ha intentado. Incluso se dijo que solo necesitaba recordarse que su esposa era una mujer muy hermosa y conservada, que solo necesitaba volver a estar con ella para olvidarse de Robin. Por lo que le ha llevado flores y chocolates a Melisande, ha tratado de recitarle los mismos poemas que cuando se enamoraron, le ha propuesto que vayan solos a una cabaña el fin de semana.

Ella solo ha rodado los ojos para después decirle que le duele la cabeza e irse a su propia habitación, con ese aire de dignidad que Ra’s comienza a odiar con toda su alma. 

Y él, siendo quien es, se ha puesto furioso; seguido de una opresión en su pecho y, por último, pura frustración.

Cierto, Ra’s podría haber llamado a otra prostituta o quizás seducir alguna interna de la oficina o simplemente ir a algún bar de solteros y esconder su anillo. Pero la memoria de Robin y su preciosa cara sigue atacándolo cada noche, haciéndolo enterrar su rostro en sus manos al recordar como se había sentido esa lengua en su piel y lo suave del trasero de… El chico.

Tras horas de análisis, Ra’s ha decidido que no es gay. Por la sencilla razón de que Robin se viste como mujer, habla como mujer y claramente hace el amor como una mujer.

Así que aquí está, dando vueltas por el burdel en busca de Robin. Decidido a pagarle por la vez anterior y, esta vez, usar el servicio completo para sacarse el estrés de una vez por todas.

La cosa es que no encuentra a Robin sin importar as vueltas que dé; luego de casi una hora de búsqueda, Ra’s se resigna y camina hacia la salida, entonces, ve a la chica rubia que se había arrojado sobre Slade esa noche.

¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Terra? 

Parece estar en su descanso, cigarrillo entre sus labios y sentada con pesadez en un banquito; Ra’s se acerca de cualquier forma.

“Disculpa.”

La rubia se pone de pie rápidamente, poniendo una sonrisa en sus labios e irguiéndose con falsa energía.

“¡Hola, guapo!”

Ra’s se soba la nuca con cierta vergüenza.

“Estoy buscando a una chica llamada Robin. Pelo negro, ojos azules… Más o menos de tu altura…”

La rubia parpadea antes de soltar un “ _Ahhh_ ” e inhalar de nuevo de su cigarro, relajando sus hombros.

“Hubo cambio de gerencia. Corrieron a Robin.”

Ra’s pasa saliva, “¿Sabrás de casualidad donde puedo encontrarla?”

Terra ladea la cabeza.

“Depende.”

“¿De qué?”

“Sabes que Robin es un chico, ¿verdad? Solo se trasviste, pero sigue siendo hombre,” dice ella con firmeza, mirando a Ra’s con desconfianza.

Ra’s toma aire, “Por supuesto que lo sé,” contesta tan indiferente como puede, tratando de no regresar a un debate mental sobre lo que Robin significa para su masculinidad.

“Bien, bien. Es que ya van varios que le hacen un escándalo cuando se dan cuenta…” comenta ella antes de encogerse de hombros, “Me dijo que iba a estar en el parque Gotham, pero no sabría decirte que días ni a qué horas.”

“Gracias,” dice el hombre de ojos verdes con honestidad.

Terra agita su mano en el aire y vuelve a sentarse.

“De nada.”

*

*

Le toma tres noches seguidas visitando el parque Gotham el finalmente encontrar a Robin.

Es una noche fría y oscura; Ra’s lo ve parado en una esquina, recostado sobre un poste de luz y con una pierna levantada, de tal forma que parece que estuviera colgándose del poste como si fuera un tubo de baile.

En esta ocasión, trae un llamativo vestido esmeralda de lentejuelas y un abrigo de peluche negro a juego con unas botas de tacón alto que llegan hasta los muslos. Incluso a la distancia, sus aretes de fantasía brillan con fuerza y se puede ver el rosa brillante de sus labios.

Ra’s estaciona su auto a unos metros de distancia, mientras baja y comienza a caminar, toma la decisión de que va a hablarle a Robin como la primera vez; como a una mujer. Por la tranquilidad de su consciencia.

(Y porque Ra’s no es gay).

“Robin,” saluda cuando está a tan solo un metro de distancia.

Ella aprieta los labios con molestia y se pone a la defensiva; el ojiverde la ve mover su mano un poco, amenazando con entrar al abrigo. Probablemente trae un gas pimienta o algo similar. 

“Lárgate.”

Ra’s da un paso atrás por precaución, no quiere asustarla.

“Robin, por favor, he venido a hablar contigo.”

La pelinegra mira alrededor; no hay nadie más cerca y el viento sopla frío y constante. 

“¿Qué quieres?” exige con la voz ligeramente más grave, más masculina.

“Para empezar, pagarte por la vez anterior. No debí irme así,” explica Ra’s al tiempo que saca un rollo de billetes y se lo ofrece con el brazo extendido tanto como puede. Robin lo toma con duda.

“Esto es el doble de lo que te iba a cobrar,” murmura con curiosidad.

Ra’s mira hacia el otro lado.

“Sí, porque he venido por tus servicios esta noche.”

Robin sonríe con todo y dientes.

“Vaya, así de bueno soy, ¿eh?”

“No soy gay,” se apresura a decir el ojiverde con molestia, cerrando los puños, “Quero que actúes como una mujer, y voy a tratarte como a una mujer…” Entonces nota la agresividad de su voz y carraspea, “Si estás de acuerdo, obviamente.”

Robin guarda el fajo de billetes en el interior de su abrigo y lo mira de arriba abajo, considerando la oferta por varios segundos.

“Lo que significa que me hablaras en femenino y que no quieres tocarme el pene, ¿algo más?” pregunta con mayor tranquilidad.

Ra’s trata de pensar en algo que se le haya escapado, pero al no encontrar nada, niega con la cabeza.

“Entonces no hay problema, mi amor. No eres el primero que pone esas _condiciones,_ ” y Robin se pasa una mano por el cabello, coqueta, “En fin, ¿en tu auto o en un motel?” inquiere Robin antes de colgarse de su cuello, mirándolo con esos grandes ojos azules.

El mayor siente como su nerviosismo, lentamente, se transforma en otra cosa. En algo cálido y necesitado.

“Un motel.”

Rápidamente, guía a Robin a su auto y suben con prisa, abrochándose los cinturones en silencio. Tras un par de minutos de viaje en la avenida, se estacionan frente a un motel discreto y oculto de la luz artificial de la calle. Ahí, Ra’s abre la puerta del copiloto y toma a Robin por la cintura, casi arrastrándola por el suelo de mármol hasta que llegan a la recepción.

 _Al diablo con la caballería_ , piensa. 

“Tú pagas,” le advierte Robin con arrogancia cuando el recepcionista se acerca a ellos y les da la bienvenida.

Sin responderle, Ra’s le pide una habitación al encargado; una vez que tiene la llave en sus manos, vuelve a sujetar a Robin con fuerza y urgencia mientras caminan aprisa por los pasillos. 

La puerta número cinco se abre para dejar paso a ambos, revelando una cama de sábanas rojas en medio de las luces cálidas. Si hay más muebles él no lo nota, ensimismado en la chica entre sus brazos cuyas piernas se frotan contra la suyas propias. 

Ra’s empuja a Robin con algo de fuerza y cierra la puerta con seguro.

“En la cama, ahora,” ordena con la voz grave al tiempo que se quita el saco y deshace la corbata.

Robin le guiña el ojo antes de tumbarse sobre el colchón, aventado su abrigo negro lejos, dejando ver sus hombros desnudos, exponiendo su cuello y clavícula. En menos de un minuto, Ra’s se coloca sobre ella, rostros frente a frente y separándole las piernas con su rodilla. Rodeándola por completo.

(Es tan pequeña y delgada, Ra’s siente que podría romperla si no tiene cuidado).

“¿Puedo besarte?” pregunta en voz baja.

“Sí.”

Sus labios se encuentran en un beso lento y apasionado con sabor a mentas baratas y cigarro. Ra’s le muerde el labio inferior, haciendo que Robin gima y abra la boca, permitiendo que el mayor le meta la lengua y explore su boca centímetro a centímetro.

Se toma su tiempo en el beso, succionando y mordisqueando la lengua de la joven mujer (sigue repitiéndose mentalmente esa palabra acallando las dudas de su cabeza) mientras sus manos comienzan a explorar el esbelto cuerpo, una mano acariciando el área del pecho mientras otra baja para apretar uno de los muslos con deseo.

“Realmente quiero cogerte,” admite Ra’s cuando se separan. Está impaciente y siente su erección apretándose contra la tela de su pantalón. Por lo regular Ra’s no seria tan directo, pero ahora todo lo que quiere es perderse entre las piernas de Robin y olvidarse del mundo.

Robin le guiña el ojo y se da la vuelta, colocando su espalda contra el pecho de Ra’s y soltando un suspiro cuando el mayor le sube el vestido, dejando expuesta su ropa interior.

“Ponte un condón, no queremos que quede embarazada, ¿o sí?”

Ra’s siente un tic en el ojo mientras la ojiazul se ríe con fuerza.

*

*

“Has andado muy contento últimamente,” declara Slade durante el almuerzo antes de llenarse la boca con su ensalada de pollo.

Ambos están en el comedor de la oficina, ocupando una mesa que es fácil para ocho personas y con todos los demás empleados viéndolos desde lejos con sorpresa: No todos los días uno ve a los altos puestos en el comedor, pero no todos los días pasa que Slade y Ra’s tengan tanto trabajo que necesiten comer rápido y volver a sus oficinas. Además, la comida del comedor es bastante buena.

Ra’s no logra evitar la sonrisa que cruza sus labios.

“Estoy feliz,” admite antes de darle un sorbo a su botella de agua.

El hombre de cabello blanco alza una ceja, intrigado. Parece querer preguntar al respecto, pero en su lugar se encoge de hombros y vuelve a llenarse la boca con su comida.

“Tu amigo viene hacia acá,” dice Slade en su lugar. Cuando el ojiverde gira un poco la cabeza, logra ver a Vándalo (¿Qué clase de nombre era ese, en cualquier caso? Sus padres de seguro lo odiaban) con un grueso legajo lleno de papeles caminando hacia ellos con su típico rostro de pocos amigos.

“Ra’s,” dice el jefe a forma de saludo, ignorando por completo a Slade quien comenzó a tomar de su soda y hacer ruido con el popote a propósito.

“Vándalo,” responde el al Ghul con pereza, imaginándose lo que viene a continuación.

“Necesito que hagas el informe de fin de mes.”

“Eso es trabajo de Luthor.”

“Lex tuvo un accidente hace dos horas y está en el hospital. Pero te traje los avances que lleva.”

Él acepta el legajo y lo mira con recelo.

“Lo quieres para mañana, ¿no es así?”

Vándalo, el muy descarado, sonríe.

“Vamos, Ra’s, no es como si tu esposa te esperara en casa.”

La única razón por la que Ra’s no le suelta un puñetazo a su jefe es porque Slade se atraganta con un crotón y el al Ghul se ve en la necesidad de ayudarlo a no morir en pleno comedor.

Pero la furia ante ese comentario sigue palpitando horas después.

*

*

Son las dos de la mañana y Ra’s acaba de mandar a su secretaria a casa, diciéndole que debe ir y dormir un poco.

Las únicas personas en el edificio son los guardias y un par de otros empleados que, como Ra’s, han tenido que quedarse trabajando hasta tarde. Con un suspiro, el hombre se recarga en su silla, viendo el reporte recién terminado e impreso y después tomando el vaso de whiskey que se sirvió hace rato y terminándoselo de un trago.

Melisande no está esperándolo, eso lo sabe desde hace mucho. No quiere decir que le duela menos cuando se lo dicen a la cara.

Slade tiene razón, él y Addie no tienen este tipo de problemas porque su matrimonio fue de conveniencia. Incluso habían elegido el sexo de sus hijos en una clínica para asegurarse que todo fuera de acuerdo al plan. Cada quien se dedicaba a su vida y eran como dos amigos viviendo juntos.

A Ra’s le había sido propuesto un matrimonio similar cuando era joven, arreglo de su padre, por supuesto. La chica se había llamado Sora y era una rica heredera con la cual Ra’s se había llevado bastante bien, aunque desde un inicio había estado inclinado a rechazarla debido a que llevaba un par de meses saliendo con Melisande, quien en ese entonces le parecía el amor de su vida. En retrospectiva, quizás Ra’s debería haber aceptado. Sora era una amante de los niños, la caridad y, el detalle que había asustado a Ra’s en ese entonces, no estaba interesada en los hombres.

En esos años, y con la familia de Sora, era muy obvio que ella no podía vivir la vida que quería (casada con una hermosa sirvienta rubia que la acompañaba a todos lados), pero parecía haber encontrado la solución perfecta en un matrimonio arreglado, donde ella estaba dispuesta a tener hijos y ser una esposa en público mientras Ra’s le permitiera tener su propia vida y no la obligara a compartir cama fuera de lo necesario.

Él, quien había tenido veinticuatro años y que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su ex compañera de universidad, declinó tan amable como pudo. Bastante impactado ante la revelación de la orientación sexual de Sora, a quien nunca volvió a ver.

Ra’s se frota el puente de la nariz, claramente consciente de donde ha venido ese pensamiento.

En parte, por su matrimonio fallido que iba de mal en peor.

(Y también porque ha estado viéndose con Robin durante varias semanas, dándole horas de placer a cambio de días y noches en vela con Ra’s preguntándose qué diablos está haciendo y tratando de entender porqué un hombre puede parecerle tan hermoso).

Con un suspiro, decide no volver a casa esa noche. Tiene un baño con todo y ducha en su oficina, además de varios trajes de repuesto (uno nunca sabía cuándo alguien iba a chocar contigo y mancharte de café), por lo que no tiene que ir por un cambio de ropa. Puede poner una alarma en su celular y dormir sobre el placido sofá que tiene en medio de la oficina.

Sin saber la razón, en lugar de abrir la aplicación del reloj, abre su lista de contactos, mirando el teléfono de Robin en la parte de arriba.

_“¿Puedo tener tu número?” pregunta Ra’s la quinta vez que se ve con Robin en el motel; los nervios y vergüenza al respecto ya muy lejanos para dar lugar al placer y rutina._

_La chica, acomodándose la falda y con cigarro en los labios, se encoge de hombros._

_“Bien, pero respeta mi horario de trabajo, ¿quieres? Ser cliente frecuente no te da privilegios.”_

Ra’s aprieta su vaso vacío y le da clic al contacto, marcando de inmediato.

“¿Hola?” se escucha la cansada voz de Robin desde el otro lado; el al Ghul cierra sus ojos mientras se lleva el celular a la oreja.

“¿Estás libre?” pregunta con esperanza.

“Sí. La verdad es que ha sido una noche perdida, ¿vas a venir?”

Ra’s abre sus ojos de nuevo, mirando la foto de su esposa e hijos que mantiene en su escritorio.

“En realidad esperaba que pudieras venir a mi oficina.”

“¿Hablas en serio?”

Se escucha como Robin suelta aire, probablemente está fumando de nuevo.

“Puedo ir, pero necesito la dirección…Y te va a costar el doble.”

Ra’s acepta y en cuestión de treinta eternos minutos en los cuales solo logró cepillarse los dientes y guardar los papeles de su escritorio (aunque ha dejado la foto de su familia donde siempre, sin siquiera ponerla hacia abajo), Robin llega con su sonrisa coqueta y seductora de siempre.

“Los guardias estaban dormidos,” comenta antes de cerrar la puerta para arrojar su bolso y abrigo al sillón, dejando que se vea su conjunto de esta noche: un top rojo que muy a penas cobre lo suficiente y una minifalda negra de cuero que, de estar unos centímetros más arriba, no taparía lo que debe esconder.

Su cabello negro está ligeramente despeinado y sus aretes circulares están algo despintados, pero lo que Ra’s nota con cierto entusiasmo es la boca de… De la chica.

Un negro intenso y brillante sobre sus labios.

“Estás… Preciosa,” alcanza a murmurar Ra’s antes de que ella lo jale para chocar sus bocas.

Inevitablemente, el escenario termina con ambos en el suelo; la espalda de Ra’s recostada contra el mármol mientras Robin lo monta, manteniendo el ritmo de las embestidas constante y profundo, echando su cabeza para atrás e impulsándose con ayuda de sus manos colocadas sobre el abdomen del mayor, las manos de este sujetándola por la diminuta cintura para ayudarla a no perder el equilibrio.

Ra’s se concentra en la deliciosa sensación que es la lubricada y estrecha entrada de Robin, dejando que ella haga casi todo el trabajo mientras él entrecierra los ojos para verle la linda carita sonrojada y el labial arruinado debido a los besos.

Cuando se siente cerca del clímax, baja la mirada y nota algo peculiar.

Robin se ha subido un poco más la falda, dejando expuesto su pene al cual masturba con rapidez con una sola mano, manchándola de pre-semen y sacando unos tiernos gemidos de la boca de la prostituta.

Hasta ahora, Ra’s le había casi ordenado que mantuviera su miembro oculto, impidiéndole que se tocara mientras la penetraba, probablemente dejándola sin orgasmo muchas veces (si no es que todas). Robin había obedecido, así que esta es la primera vez que Ra’s ve esa parte de su cuerpo.

Contrario al disgusto que le había invadido la primera vez cuando tocó al miembro por arriba de la ropa, ahora lo invade una curiosidad enorme, y baja una de sus manos para colocarla encima de la de Robin, haciendo que aumente el ritmo al que se masturba.

Robin abre los ojos con sorpresa y suelta un fuerte gemido que hace eco en las paredes de la oficina; Ra’s gruñe ante como el movimiento de sus caderas se vuelve errático hasta que ambos se corren al unísono.

Ra’s, dentro de Robin y con el condón puesto. Robin, contra el abdomen de Ra’s y el suyo propio, manchando la ropa de ambos y sus manos.

“No habías hecho eso nunca,” susurra Robin antes de dejarse caer sobre el pecho del hombre, sin molestarse en deshacer la unión tan obscena de sus cuerpos.

El cliente levanta la mirada y, tras mirar por unos segundos la foto sobre su escritorio, suelta una risilla.

“Bueno, supongo que eres demasiado preciosa para que te resista.”

Al día siguiente, durante la junta en la que presenta su informe, Ra’s se siente lleno de energía y es incapaz de contener su buen humor.

Robin definitivamente valía cada dólar que le cobraba.

*

*

“Las cuentas no hacen sentido,” le espeta Melisande una noche mientras cenan solos (sus tres hijos han decidido largarse a unas vacaciones con otros jóvenes adinerados de las cuales no les han avisado hasta que estaban en el aeropuerto, lejos de los posibles regaños de sus progenitores).

“¿A qué te refieres con que no hacen sentido?” pregunta Ra’s antes de darle un sorbo a su copa de vino, mirándola con aburrimiento.

Ella frunce la boca.

“Falta demasiado dinero como para que te lo gastes en tus almuerzos con Slade, ¿qué estás haciendo con ese dinero?”

El esposo se pone a jugar con su tenedor, picando su ensalada.

“No veo como es de tus asuntos, te he seguido dando el mismo presupuesto para la casa y tus gastos. El resto es mío.”

Melisande avienta la servilleta y se pone de pie.

“Como gustes,” escupe antes de irse, dándole la espalda a su marido.

(Ra’s hace la nota mental de sacar una nueva tarjeta).

*

*

“Mierda, Ra’s, ¿manejaste borracho?”

La verdad el hombre no está muy consciente, lo único que logra entender es que está en un parque en plena madrugada y que hay una mujer hermosa frente a él, tratando de mantenerlo de pie y hablándole sin parar.

“Eres un imprudente, ¿lo sabias? Y… Santo Cielo, espero no te hayas dejado la argolla de matrimonio en el bar.”

Ra’s no consigue procesar las palabras de la chica, pero sí reacciona ante la fría mano que se coloca sobre su mejilla, acariciándolo con cuidado y rozándolo con uñas largas y filosas.

“Quería verte…” consigue murmurar con la garganta ardiéndole, sintiendo como es arrastrado por la banqueta.

La mujer suspira con exasperación, “Se supone que cuando te emborraches pidas un taxi y vayas a casa con tu esposa, no que vengas en busca de algo que te baje la calentura, ¿sabes?”

Ra’s siente su cuerpo ser jalado para después estar recostado sobre el pecho plano de la chica; su mente se tarda en identificar que acaba de subirse a un auto y que comienzan a moverse por las oscuras calles de la ciudad.

El taxista y la chica intercambian un par de palabras inaudibles y Ra’s cierra los ojos, concentrándose en el perfume femenino que inunda su nariz y lo cómodo que se siente estando sentado así con ella. Debe quedarse dormido o algo porque lo siguiente que sabe es que lo están poniendo sobre un sofá algo pequeño y que le quitan los zapatos.

“Robin,” logra decir con necesidad, aferrándose al repentino momento de lucidez y estirando su mano, consiguiendo que la chica se la sujete con suavidad.

“Tienes que dormir, Ra’s. Y pobre de ti que me vomites el piso o te voy a robar la billetera.”

Con debilidad, Ra’s jala la mano de la mujer, atrayéndola hacia su rostro, frotándola contra su mejilla.

“Quería verte,” repite casi en un ruego.

Ella suelta aire por la nariz y se sienta a su lado; Ra’s la ve acercarse a su rostro con esos ojos azules que lo persiguen hasta en sus sueños, los mechones negros cayendo sobre su frente y los labios rosados sonriendo con ternura.

“Duérmete, Ra’s. Seguiré aquí mañana.”

Lo último que el hombre recuerda es un casto beso sobre su nariz y el perfume de Robin inundado sus sentidos.

*

*

Mientras Robin se desmaquilla, no puede evitar pensar en el hombre que tiene dormido en su sofá. El chico mira su reflejo en el espejo y exhala con cansancio.

Al principio había estado furioso con Ra’s, después de todo, no le había pagado. Después se resignó y aprovechó el segundo encuentro al máximo, aliviado de que el hombre de ojos verdes no fuera un maniático y que fuera suficientemente decente para pagarle por la primera ocasión.

Pero ahora han estado viéndose por tantas noches seguidas… Robin mentiría si dijera que no le ha tomado un poco de cariño.

Para empezar, Ra’s se ha vuelto su cliente mayoritario. Y Robin no podía evitar cierto alivio invadiéndolo cada que Ra’s le llamaba para solicitar su compañía. Cada encuentro era una cuenta pagada.

Cierto, el mayor tiene un conflicto pendiente con su sexualidad, pero mínimo no lo golpea ni humilla y siempre usa condón. Robin guarda sus productos en su cajón y suspira antes de tumbarse sobre su cama.

Ra’s es lo más cercano que ha tenido a un novio; qué deprimente.

*

*

Ra’s sigue sentado con dificultad en el sillón, luchando contra el dolor de cabeza que se abre paso por su cuerpo cuando lo ve.

Es Robin, pero a la vez es alguien diferente.

La cara está libre de maquillaje, dejando ver sus facciones naturales. Los labios rosa natural y las pestañas un poco menos gruesas. La piel mucho más pálida y las mejillas sin ese falso rubor de siempre, el cabello peinado hacia atrás como cualquier otro hombre.

No hay joyas en su cuerpo, no hay perfume alguno.

No hay vestido ni falda ni tacones. En su lugar, una camisa blanca formal, pantalones negros algo flojos y zapatos de vestir.

Incluso las uñas de acrílico se han ido.

Pero sus ojos azules son los mismos, brillantes y hermosos.

Ra’s aparta la mirada cuando lo ve sentarse a lado de él en el sofá, ignorando el ofrecimiento de un vaso de agua que parece tener alguna especie de polvo dentro.

Robin niega con la cabeza, “Ra’s, te estoy haciendo un favor. Deja de actuar como un adolescente en su primera cruda.”

“Realmente quiero vomitar.”

“Lo sé, por eso tienes que tomarte el agua. Vaya a saber Dios lo que te metiste anoche, espero que haya sido solo alcohol,” dice Robin mientras le insiste con el vaso.

Ra’s mira de reojo a su acompañante, sintiendo algo extraño apretando su estómago. Definitivamente no puede convencerse de que es una mujer, no así.

Pero, por alguna razón, no le molesta.

Robin se ve como un chico, un chico muy lindo y digno de una portada de revista. _Un niño bonito_ , como solían decir en la secundaria.

“Como sea,” masculla antes de aceptar el vaso de agua y tomárselo de golpe ante la mirada satisfecha de Robin, quien cruza los brazos con arrogancia.

“¿Vas a decirme por qué en lugar de ir a tu casa viniste a buscarme en el estado que estabas?” inquiere con diversión, claramente consciente de lo mucho que Ra’s debe sentirse atraído hacia él para hacer un acto tan ridículo.

“Discutí con Melisande, mi esposa,” admite con vergüenza, jugando con el vaso vacío entre sus dedos y mirando el suelo barato de la habitación, “Ni siquiera fue una discusión válida, ¿sabes? Se puso a gritarme porque descubrió que nuestra hija menor, Talía, está embarazada.”

Robin le da una suave palmada en la espalda, “Asumo que Talía no está casada y por eso tu esposa puso el grito en el cielo.”

“Sí, pero su lógica fue ponerse a gritarme a mí diciendo que malcrié a nuestros hijos, como si fuera mi culpa que Talía quedara embarazada,” Ra’s rueda los ojos, “Además ella es una adulta, no puedo encerrarla en su cuarto y decirle que no salga.”

“¿Por qué dice tu esposa que malcriaste a tus hijos?” pregunta el menor mientras se para y camina a la cocina, la cual está prácticamente detrás del sofá.

“Mi padre era un controlador, escogió todo en mi vida. Melisande fue lo primero que elegí con libertad, y me prometí que mis hijos podrían tener sus propias vidas. Melisande cree que por haber dejado que Talía fuera a marchas para defender el medio ambiente la hice una malcriada que se embarazó por estúpida,” explica con molestia.

Robin regresa al sillón con un plato con pan tostado.

“Entonces huiste de la discusión y te fuiste al bar, ¿no es así?”

Ra’s se echa para atrás, dejando que su cuello se curve con el soporte del mueble.

“Sí, pero no recuerdo nada después de la decimocuarta cerveza.”

Robin alza una ceja, “Vaya, tan mal aguante no tienes. Anda, come algo.”

El mayor toma un pan tostado y se lo lleva a los labios.

“Lamento haberte molestado.”

“Está bien, Ra’s. A estas alturas eres casi mi único cliente, lo consideraré un favor a quien paga mis cuentas.”

El ojiverde parpadea, “¿No tienes más clientes…?”

Robin se soba el antebrazo con pena, “La verdad desde que me corrieron ha sido difícil moverme. De vez en cuando llegan otros hombres, claro, pero eres el único recurrente.”

“¿Has pensando en dejar esto?”

“Por supuesto que sí, lo dejaré en cuanto termine la preparatoria.”

Ra’s se atraganta con el pan tostado y le toma varios minutos de toser con fuerza el poder aclararse la garganta y mirar a Robin con pánico.

“Dijiste que eras mayor de edad.”

“Soy mayor de edad, tranquilo,” el ojiazul se ríe con fuerza, “Tuve que dejar mis estudios cuando mis padres murieron, ahora voy a la preparatoria comunitaria. Cuando me gradúe buscaré empleo.”

Ra’s deja el vaso vacío en el suelo.

“¿Y cuando te gradúas?” cuestiona con honesta curiosidad.

“En dos semanas.”

Esa es la primera vez que Ra’s se acuesta con Robin sin necesidad de que este último se vista como mujer.

*

*

“¡Ra’s, ven aquí y habla con tu hija!” grita Melisande con furia cuando lo ve entrar a la casa por la noche.

Ra’s mira hacia el techo antes de quitarse el saco con cansancio.

“¿Ahora qué?”

Melisande da un golpe al aire, “¡Quiere tener a ese bastardo!”

El hombre parpadea y estira el cuello, logrando ver a Talía llorando a mares en la sala mientras es consolada por Nyssa y Dusan.

“¿Quieres que la convenza de un aborto?” inquiere con duda.

“¡Por supuesto que sí! Vamos a ser el hazmerreír de todos si tiene a ese bastardo, ¡ni siquiera ha conseguido que el padre se haga responsable!” grita su esposa con histeria.

Ra’s toma aire y camina hasta la sala, sentándose frente a sus tres hijos y aclarándose la garganta sonoramente.

“Talía, eres mi hija, y también eres una adulta. Siendo sincero…” Ra’s recuerda la palmada tan suave y llena de apoyo que le ha dado Robin en la espalda, es curioso, ese gesto lo había calmado tanto que su efecto sigue presente. Entonces recuerda a su padre, quien siempre manipulaba su vida.

“Siendo sincero no me gusta esta situación, pero te amo. Siempre serás mi hija. Así que en la decisión que tomes te voy a apoyar, sea cual sea.”

Al levantar la mirada, Ra’s primero ve la sonrisa agradecida de sus tres hijos seguida de los ojos furiosos de su esposa.

*

*

Es una idea estúpida e impulsiva, pero desde el momento que Robin le dijo que iba a dejar de ofrecer sus servicios una vez que recibiera su comprobante de preparatoria, Ra’s ha sentido la insaciable necesidad de verlo todos los días.

Y sí, tras lo ocurrido en el departamento de Robin, Ra’s por fin ha aceptado que es un hombre al que le gustan otros hombres.

_¿Qué más da?_

Tal vez sea porque cada día está mar cerca el momento en que Robin le diga que ya no va a verlo y que Ra’s tenga que volver a pasar por todo este proceso de descubrimiento sexual con alguien más (si es que consigue tomar valor de conocer a otra persona), pero todo el lío mental que Ra’s sentía sobre estarse acostando con un hombre vestido como mujer (aunque Ra’s está empezando a cuestionar las ideas que tiene respecto a los géneros) ha desaparecido.

En fin, esta idea es estúpida ya que justo ahora está besándose con Robin en público; para ser específicos, están en un pasillo semi oculto del salón a donde han asistido con motivo de una gala realizada por algún ricachón cuyo nombre Ra’s no recuerda.

De forma resumida, Ra’s había sentido que Robin merecía una noche elegante para compensarle lo ocurrido en su borrachera, y le había propuesto que lo acompañara a la fiesta. Era un lugar perfecto ya que casi nadie conocía a Ra’s y Melisande le había dicho que no quería ir, por lo que estarían protegidos de cualquier riesgo.

Ra’s incluso mencionó que el chico podía ir de traje, pero Robin había movido su cabeza en negación antes de asegurarle que usaría su mejor vestido, lo cual terminó en Ra’s regalándole un vestido, por supuesto. En fin, al presente:

Ra’s, Robin, besándose.

No es algo nuevo, pero se siente diferente. Es más lento y cálido y hay un extraño placer en el hecho de estar teniendo una suerte de cita; las manos de Ra’s se permiten acariciar la espalda descubierta de Robin quien jadea y se aprieta contra él, el vestido largo evitando que pueda rodear a Ra’s con sus piernas tal y como quisiera.

“Siempre que nos vemos me besas,” comenta Robin cuando sus bocas se separan, sus frentes pegadas una contra a otra.

“¿Perdón?”

Robin sonríe, “No, no. Me gusta que lo hagas, le da un aire romántico a todo esto,” admite con los ojos algo vidriosos.

Ra’s traga saliva y sube una de sus manos para sujetar la barbilla del chico.

“Realmente me gustas, Robin,” dice con la voz grave y nerviosa.

El ojiazul abre los ojos sorprendido antes de sonreír y esconder su rostro en el cuello del mayor.

“Sí, lo noté.”

“Sé que no sientes lo mismo, pero…”

“¿Quién dice que no siento lo mismo?”

El momento es interrumpido por nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Melisande y dos mujeres que, así como ella, habían estado riendo y tomando champagne hasta que vieron la figura de Ra’s abrazando a Robin.

Robin sale huyendo de la escena.

*

*

 _La noche había sido preciosa_ , piensa Robin mientras va de regreso a su humilde apartamento en el taxi que ha logrado conseguir en la avenida.

Ra’s había pasado por él, le había regalado un ramo de rosas y todo el tiempo había estado a su lado, cuidándole de cualquier inconveniente que pudiera ocurrir.

Robin se había sentido en una cita de verdad, como si Ra’s realmente estuviera tratando de decirle algo, de hacer algo, de cambiar la relación que tenían.

El chico ojiazul se permite derramar una lagrima mientras baja del taxi para entrar a su edificio.

Definitivamente fue un tonto al encariñarse con el hombre, ¿acaso no había aprendido nada? Él era un prostituto, Ra’s un hombre casado. Y esas relaciones solo funcionaban en las películas.

(Pero el mayor le había que le gustaba, eso era algo. Y ese algo fue bueno mientras duró).

*

*

Robin está acomodando los platos recién lavados cuando suena el timbre de su apartamento, lo cual le sorprende al punto de que casi se le cae un vaso.

“¡Voy!” grita mientras cierra la alacena con prisa, mirando con pánico a la playera blanca semi transparente que trae puesta junto con unos shorts deportivos negros. Mirando alrededor, encuentra la hoodie roja que siempre deja cerca y se la pone con prisa, desordenando su cabello en el proceso, pero poco le importa.

Cuando abre la puerta y mira a su visitante, se arrepiente de no haber peinado su cabello antes de abrir.

“¡Ra’s!” exclama con sorpresa, apretando la puerta entre sus dedos.

El hombre, de quien no ha sabido nada en más de dos meses, sonríe con orgullo y le pone las manos sobre los hombros, sujetándolo con gentileza.

“Me divorcié,” dice con mucha tranquilidad, casi satisfecho.

Robin suelta un gritito.

“¿Qué? ¿Acaso fue por…?”

Ra’s le pone un dedo sobre los labios, indicando que se calle.

“Descubrí porqué Melisande estaba tan distante y enojada todo el tiempo: Llevaba casi dos años engañándome con un hombre que también estaba casado. Él le daba largas y largas, diciéndole que dejaría a su esposa para irse con ella, pero al final nunca lo hizo.

“Ellos debieron terminar poco antes de que yo te conociera, y poco después de eso, el hijo de ese hombre (el ex amante de Melisande) comenzó a salir con Talía, ¡por eso ella quería presionarla para que abortara!

“En fin, eso lo descubrieron mis hijos, ya que después de que Melisande nos encontró a ti y a mí, me exigió el divorcio y me estaba acusando de adulterio. Una vez que tuve pruebas de que ella también fue infiel nuestros abogados llegaron a un acuerdo y ahora estamos legalmente divorciados. A ella no le gustó, por supuesto. Su plan era arrebatarme todo lo que pudiera y con eso convencer a su ex amante de volver con ella…”

Ra’s se encoge de hombros, suelta aire y agita una mano para abanicarse.

“Pero ahora ya estamos divorciados y sigo teniendo mi casa; es por eso que vine a buscarte. Justo hoy en la mañana se hizo el último papeleo,” termina de explicar para por fin respirar con calma, mirando a Robin con expectación.

El ojiazul suelta un “ _Wow_ ” y se recarga en el marco unos segundos, procesando todo lo que ha dicho el hombre.

“Ra’s… Me hace muy feliz que tu ex esposa no te quitara tu casa o tu auto, pero no entiendo a qué vienes a verme…” Susurra con confusión.

El mayor sonríe de nuevo.

“Vine a pedirte que salgas conmigo. Quiero que seas mi pareja formal y…” Ra’s se acerca hacia él, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros, “Vine a preguntar el verdadero nombre del chico que me hizo replantearme todo lo que he conocido en mi vida.”

Robin carraspea y cierra los ojos por un momento, las mejillas rojas y sus manos temblando a pesar de la presión que ejercen sobre la puerta, manteniéndola abierta de forma que no están ni adentro ni afuera del departamento.

“¿Para qué quieres saber mi nombre?”

Ra’s le toma el rostro entre sus manos con suavidad.

“Porque pasé mucho tiempo convenciéndome de que lo que sentía no era real, y después pasé mucho tiempo pretendiendo que no tenías influencia en mi vida. Pero al final descubrí que era lo opuesto,” el hombre junta sus frentes, ojos casi rogantes, “Me gustas. Me gustas en todos los sentidos.”

_Benditas palabras._

Robin abre sus ojos y sonríe con burla.

“Dime, guapo, ¿tu esposa sabe que te gusta cogerte a chicos en minifalda que usan maquillaje?”

Ra’s se queda inexpresivo por un momento y luego se carcajea, “Yo no tengo esposa, y el chico que tengo enfrente...” Sus rostros se acercan más, sus labios se rozan, “El chico que tengo enfrente me gusta independientemente de cómo se vista.”

Un par de ojos azules brillan con fuerza; las manos de porcelana sueltan la puerta para colgarse del cuello del otro y sus narices chocan en el gesto más tierno y cursi que ninguno de los dos se ha permitido en mucho tiempo.

“Timothy. Mi nombre es Timothy.”

Y Ra’s por fin besa a Timothy.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi twitter: @mistressofvos


End file.
